The field of art encompassing notification systems includes electronic as well as telephonic and other means of providing information to selected individuals. Further, multiple means of notification may be utilized and alternated between to fit a particular scenario, with varying triggers being relied upon to initiate the provision of information.
Because of the vast array of fields that utilize methods for logging and notification of receipt of client information and communications with any number of possible triggers and methods of providing notification, it is nearly impossible to find representative examples of applicable prior art specific to the present invention. A large class of methods is devoted to assisting sales professionals in creating or maintaining custom lists, while other methods are designed to track “call center” contacts, while still others allow users to input personal information for social networking purposes.
Regarding assisting sales professionals and creating or maintaining custom lists, United States Patent Application 2003/0187715 of Foss Jr., discloses a method of utilizing a computer to enter customer leads and alert the sales professional to make a follow up sales call on a predetermined date. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,305 of Magouirk et al., discloses a method of opening client “tickets” to track sales leads and input client specific information, then close the “ticket” and prohibit further input of information.
Examples of methods designed to track client contacts include United States Patent Application 2006/0248043 of Powers, wherein is disclosed a very linear method of tracking one client contact to a call center, from the inception of the call through successful completion of the contact. The method in Powers tracks contacts with a customer in an “issue specific manner” and may utilize categorizing client contacts and chronological storage of contacts such as voice recordings, e-mail, and scanned documents. Further, United States Patent Application 2002/0128891 of McSherry discloses a method of utilizing customer ID numbers by call center employees to tailor responses based upon past customer contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,200 to Valeriano, et al. provides for an automated notification method wherein a triggering event is detected and a level of urgency is assigned to the triggering event. Based upon the level of urgency, notification may or may not be prompted, with multiple means of notification provided for, again based upon the assigned urgency level.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,999 to Goldsmith discloses a system for providing notification to banking customers when information regarding a banking transaction is received or processed. Once so processed, the system generates an electronic message providing information regarding the transaction and delivers the message to the customer via the means designated by the customer.
Therefore, there is a need for a secure electronically recorded log that permits the attachment of textual, graphical, and photographical files thereto with unalterable date and time stamps utilized to memorialize said log entries, where persons in possession of a secure webpage link and password or “key” may make entries into said log. And, a system that further provides for utilization of multiple means of providing notification of a log entry to members of a pre-designated notification, wherein said list may be customized from entry to entry based upon the confidential nature of the information disclosed. The prior art is deficient in these areas, as well as in allowing secured access to both customer and employee to the system for input of events into a project chronology, and in assigning unalterable date and time stamps to entries for record keeping and reporting purposes. This method may be of particular benefit in fields where quick action is needed while at the same time there is a need for accurate record creation and retention of the steps taken to address the emergency situation. This method is specifically well-suited for record keeping and retention with regard to environmental emergencies such as the release of toxic materials or efforts to remediate leaking storage tanks, where an accurate record of all steps taken and the time of taking the action are critical for reporting and liability establishing purposes. In such instances, the persons inputting entries into the log may include the Project Manager of a company contracted to respond to the incident, members of the company or business whose property or assets may be impacted in such an incident, and governmental officials responsible for monitoring action taken to such an incident.
The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems and techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.